The terminology of writing numbers in words is called tafgit in the Arabic language. In English, tafgit processes are relatively simple as it is achieved by simply adjoining words indicating numbers and putting a comma between them. For example, the digital number 8,746 would be expressed in written form as eight thousand, seven hundred and forty-six.
In general, the English language does not include problems relating to syntax positions. For example, in the English language, a noun does not vary according to its position as subject or object. Also, there are no morphological positions such as plural, dual, and others. However, other languages, for example, Arabic, includes both of these characteristics. Furthermore, whereas the English language provides the possibility to give names to numbers without a specific limit, other languages, such as Arabic, do not have terms for relatively high numbers. For example, in the English language, the number 1 with ten thousand zeroes on its right side may be written as ten tre-millia-trecen-do-trigin-tillion whereas the Arabic language does not have a perfect term for figures higher than 999,999.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.